JAPONICA STYLE
JAPONICA STYLE is an original song by SixTONES. The unit released an official MV of the song on the Johnny's Jr YouTube channel gaining over 1 millions views in the first 2 days. The MV was produced by retired Johnny's idol, Takizawa Hideaki. Lyrics Romaji= Japonica! Ima In my heart Japonica! Ima In your heart Ah... Ah… Yeah, yeah ai ga tarinai noni sotto hohoende Japonica style Karei ni mau hana Nani ga okoruka wa wakaranainte sa Yume koi sakura Japonica style I never ever ever hurry up I never ever ever give up Yatte miyou ka? Doushiyou ka? Never ever ever carry on for me Unmei kanjiru kamo jinsei kaeru kamo Yume koi sakura tabi ni deyou Oh hirahira mau hana mabushii jan Yeah Oretachi Japonica style wabisabi Japonica style Utsurikawaru yo kirei ni kaze ni wa mai Karen ni Japonica style hakanaki Japonica style Kakenukete yuku doko made mo ooh… （ We are so Japonica ） Go… Yeah, yeah Shogyou mujou demo kakan ni idonde Japonica style dokuji no sekai Egakeru yume wa kitto kanau no sa yume koi sakura Japonica style I never ever ever hurry up I never ever ever give up Docchi ikou ka? Doushiyou ka? Never ever ever carry on for me Jibun shinjiru nara mirai kawaru kamo Yume koi sakura hora tsutaeru yo Oh hirahira chiru hana mabushii jan Yeah Oretachi Japonica style yappari Japonica style Moete miseru yo karei ni sora ni chikai Migoto ni Japonica style kagayaku Japonica style Oikakete yuku itsu made mo ooh… （ We are so Japonica ） Go… Taiyou ni mi o kogashi tsuredzure naru mama… Japonica! Ima In my heart Japonica! Ima In your heart Ah…Ah- Oretachi Japonica style wabisabi Japonica style Utsuri kawaru yo kirei ni kaze ni wa mai Karen ni Japonica style hakanaki Japonica style Kakenukete yuku doko made mo ooh… Oretachi Japonica style yappari Japonica style Moete miseru yo karei ni sora ni chikai Migoto ni Japonica style kagayaku Japonica style Oikakete yuku itsu made mo ooh… （ We are so Japonica ） Go… |-|Kanji= Japonica! いま In my heart Japonica! いま In your heart　Ah.. Yeah, yeah 愛が足りないのに そっと微笑んで Japonica style 華麗に舞う花 何が起こるかは わからないなんてさ 夢 恋 桜 Japonica style I never ever ever hurry up I never ever ever give up やってみようか？ どうしようか？ Never ever ever carry on for me 運命感じるかも 人生変えるかも 夢 恋 桜 旅に出よう Oh ひらひら 舞う花 眩しいじゃん yeah 俺たち Japonica style わびさび Japonica style 移り変わるよ綺麗に 風には舞い 可憐に Japonica style はかなき Japonica style 駆け抜けて行く どこまでも Woh… （ We are so Japonica ）Go… Yeah, yeah　諸行無常でも 果敢に挑んで Japonica style 独自の世界 描ける夢は きっと叶うのさ 夢 恋 桜 Japonica style I never ever ever hurry up I never ever ever give up どっち行こうか？ どうしようか？ Never ever ever carry on for me 自分信じるなら 未来変わるかも 夢 恋 桜 ほら 伝えるよ Oh ひらひら 散る花 眩しいじゃん yeah 俺たち Japonica style やっぱり Japonica style 燃えてみせるよ華麗に 空に誓い 見事に Japonica style 輝く Japonica style 追いかけて行く いつまでも Woh… （ We are so Japonica ）Go… 太陽に身を焦がし 徒然なるまま… Japonica! いま In my heart Japonica! いま In your heart Ah… Ah- 俺たち Japonica style わびさび Japonica style 移り変わるよ綺麗に 風には舞い 可憐に Japonica style はかなき Japonica style 駆け抜けて行く どこまでも 俺たち Japonica style やっぱり Japonica style 燃えてみせるよ華麗に 空に誓い 見事に Japonica style 輝く Japonica style 追いかけて行く いつまでも Woh… （ We are so Japonica ）Go… |-|Translation= Flash, flash, flash of the lightning Twist, twist, twist comes closer (TRUST ME) Flash, flash, flash of the lightning (Yeah) Twist, twist, twist comes closer Come On! It seems they have noticed the time is out Out! Now let's escape from this town Yeah, come on! Covered with the darkness of night I'll break & kick the door Take you heaven, yeah Before one awares you'll follow me, surely Believe me, keep on running GO! Even if the light is taken away (I can see you) I hold you, i kiss you Let's start on a journey I'll protect you IN THE STORM IN THE STORM Don't let go of this hand Somehow it's not scary (Be with you, you know?) Stay like this IN THE STORM IN THE STORM Even if i take you away to the place where nobody's in it Not bad... it's not bad Flash, flash, flash of the lightning Twist, twist, twist comes closer Flash, flash, flash of the lightning Twist, twist, twist SHOW ME Right, even if we both are separated even it brings a temptation and fears I'll never lose sight of you Even in a storm, Yeah HA HA! Last night, you said "Scary" From now on we spin the Story No need to worry, no need to "Sorry" I swear to you on your lips it's a promise Even in the rough times Spread sail as high as you can Take out the ship named courage I'll save you babe, i'll save you babe IN THE STORM TONIGHT I'll protect you IN THE STORM IN THE STORM Don't let go of this hand Somehow it's not scary (Be with you, you know?) Stay like this IN THE STORM IN THE STORM Even if i take you away to the place where nobody's in it Not bad... it's not bad Flash, flash, flash of the lightning (TRUST ME Yeah) Twist, twist, twist comes closer (I TRUST YOU) Flash, flash, flash of the lightning Twist, twist, twist comes closer (TRUST YOU, YEAH) Preformed by This song has been preformed by the following: Units: * SixTONES Juniors: * Jesse * Kochi Yugo * Kyomoto Taiga * Matsumura Hokuto * Morimoto Shintaro * Tanaka Juri Category:Songs